


It was not lacking back then but from now-

by purplefox



Series: Akiren Week After Dark NSFW 2019 [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Rimming, Top Yusuke, bottom akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akirenweek AfterDark Day 6 : Past/FutureAkira had been enjoying sex with Yusuke for a long time. Back in Tokyo it had been rushed, hurried. There had not been much time or privacy but now they did





	It was not lacking back then but from now-

Before they used to fuck in the attic when Morgana was not around or when he was sleeping. From their first time, that was how they used to fuck. Soft and quiet under the cover of darkness slightly rushing because they never knew when Morgana would return.

Never knew when someone would intrude on them. That was how their sex life used to be in the past. Akira loved the sex but he had hated the rush. That was no all in the past and he was so thankful. He could take his time; he could properly tease Yusuke. Work up his boyfriend and dream of the places he would have Yusuke if it were possible.

Love hotels. It had been such a scandalous palace but Akira and Ryuji had been giving each other looks throughout the entire thing. He had been having ideas back then and he knew Ryuji had been too.

It was just nice that Fox had been around to let Akira get that out of his system. The amount of times in that metaverse palace he had dropped to his knees before Fox. Watched the way he would give in and grab for Akira’s hair.

The way he used to jerk in Akira’s grip. The hisses that would escape him and the near slip ups. It had been fine to blow Yusuke again and again in the metaverse. Make his knees shake and tremble. Make him cum and clean him up.

The tight grip that Yusuke would have in his hair. The way he would pull on it when Akira was on his knees. The way that Akira could pull the moans from Yusuke. The way he praised Akira. the words that would fall from his lips. The praises that would run down Akira’s spine straight to his cock.

That was how things were for them. Hurried times in the attic. Akira with his hand down Yusuke’s pants jerking him off or Yusuke’s hand down his. His slim fingers teasing Akira and making him cum.

Or in mementos still hurried but with them still limited. Akira sliding to his knees or Yusuke turning him to bend over something so that he could slip his cock between Akira’s thighs. Or the other way around. Or with Akira pressed against something his hand in Yusuke’s hair keeping him steady as Akira kissed him as his body shuddered.

The attic had it’s times but so many times they had to rush they had to hurry. It was hard to really enjoy anything when they were braced for Morgana or Sojiro to interrupt. Not that it changed anything. The times in the attic were quick, hot and beautiful.

So many times Akira would cum gasping into Yusuke’s kiss. He would cover Yusuke’s fingers in his cum and before he could properly recover, he would hear Sojiro or worse Morgana would walk in.

So many times he would be muffling his own sounds as Yusuke fucked him before they had to leave for the morning. Yusuke would leave kiss marks all over his body his own way of staying silent. His own way of driving Akira insane.

Those times were now behind them. Akira felt a bit of regret for what they had lost. The quiet moments they were together. The hurried fun. The fast hard fucking that always made him lose his mind. The quiet ones they slipped in without others ever finding out. It had been an adventure.

An adventure that had ended when he had gone back home. Sort of. He watched the way Yusuke examined his childhood bedroom. Not much had been changed. A few things here or there but it was almost the same room he had left behind.

The house was empty, just himself and Yusuke. Akira could not think of anything else he would prefer than that. He loved Yusuke to the bottom of his heart. He was filled up with love for Yusuke.

Right now however memories of the past kept coming so all Akira could feel was anticipation for Yusuke. His heart felt tight. His legs were trembling because with them here, with the door closed. With no one else in the house there was only one thing that could happen.

And Yusuke was drawing it out. Akira swallowed as he looked at his bed. He wanted to jump start things the way he knew he could. Lay on his stomach, arch his back a bit. Slide down his pants and show Yusuke how ready he was to start this but with Yusuke drawing it out. It made him curious to see where it would lead.

To wear it could lead. No more quiet hurried attic fucks as fun as that was. Now they had room, now they had time and privacy. They could explore in ways they barely had gotten to before.

Akira swallowed as he shifted about. Yusuke’s eyes moved to him almost burning him with the intensity before Yusuke smiled as he moved to Akira’s desk. His breath caught when Yusuke opened the drawer that held his lube.

“Will we be requiring…” Yusuke pulled out a condom and held it up for Akira’s inspection. “It’s been a while but in terms of mess…”

Back then being able to clean up quickly had been a necessity. But the few times they had went without. Just thinking about it made Akira swallow and clench on the plug inside of him. His breath hitched as he thought about the few times Yusuke had fucked and filled him. A feeling that even now he could still feel, Yusuke’s voice had been different too.

“Without.” Akira swallowed as he crossed over to Yusuke. He took the packet and placed it back in his desk. “We don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“We really do not.” Yusuke tilted his face up before he smiled. “I’ve been waiting for such a long time for this but it already feels so different.”

“It’s going to be good.” Akira whispered. “It’s going to be so good Yusuke.”

“You took a longer bath than usual. You didn’t invite me in.” Yusuke’s hand slid to Akira’s ass and cupped it. Akira hissed at the feel and moaned when Yusuke’s hand went searching. He found the base of the plug easily. “You’re prepared.” Yusuke breathed. Akira felt a twitch around his waist and moaned again. Yusuke was turned on from thinking about Akira preparing for him.

“We both know this takes a bit of time.” Akira teased. “So? What do you want to do?”

X

“You’re not-“ He had to cut himself off by biting his palm so the needy groan could be muffled. “You’re not going to take the plug out?” He demanded before Yusuke’s tongue wiped away all the distractions again. “Yusuke.” He pleaded. “It’s not enough. I need to feel it clearly.” He tried to move into the next lick but Yusuke just licked elsewhere avoiding what Akira wanted the most. “Yusuke!”

“The flower has to be carefully coaxed open.” Yusuke teased before he licked around the base of the plug. Akira whimpered as he twitched and clamped down. Yusuke’s grip around the head of his cock made him whimper again. The finger that was teasing his slit did a slow rub that made his cock throb and leak.

His precum was dripping onto his stomach, onto Yusuke’s finger. Running down his shaft but there was nothing that Akira could do about any of that. He was so close but at the same time he was not. He was so horny he felt as if he could scream or beg.

So difference from when they were back in Tokyo. Speed had been the name of the game with them getting the other off or both of them off in a manner of quickness. That had been hot too but teasing had not been a thing then.

Akira groaned softly when he felt Yusuke’s tongue lick over the plug. A long slow swipe that moved the plug but did not give Akira anywhere near anything that he wanted.

“You seemed to have stretched yourself well.” Yusuke said softly before he tugged at the base. Akira moaned and clenched down hard on the plug. “Look at how greedy you are, you don’t want to let go.” Another lick that made Akira tremble and twitch. “But you will let go.” Yusuke murmured as he began to pull the plug out.

Akira would have maybe cum from the plug coming out if Yusuke had not been pressing his slit so hard. It felt really close. The slow tug, the drag. The way that he felt opened. It was a close thing because he really felt as though he would cum.

But he managed to hold on somehow. Before he could complain about how empty he felt, Akira’s cry filled the room as Yusuke wasted no time replacing the plug with his tongue. Warm, wet and he was so hungry with it.

Akira trembled with every lick and suck. He cried out when Yusuke pulled away and moaned lowly when he returned. It was so good the way Yusuke licked him. It was so intense it made his cock throb and tremble. He would have maybe cum from that if Yusuke had not pulled back in all ways.

Akira tried to sit up when Yusuke pulled away only to swallow when he saw his boyfriend strip the rest of the way. Off went the pants. Down went the boxers so that Yusuke’s cock would bob free. His mouth watered looking at the reddened shaft.

“Akira-“ Yusuke hissed when Akira moved. “I needed you to-“ He cut off when Akira licked his way up the underside. Yusuke’s cock was wet from precum. The frustration and need he must have been battling this entire time teasing Akira and getting him ready. Teasing was a two-edged sword.

He moaned around the head of Yusuke’s cock when he felt a wet finger trace his rim. Yusuke must have picked up the lube when Akira had lost himself for a few seconds sucking his cock. Akira moaned softly as he pulled off and sucked deep once and then twice.

Yusuke groaned before he sank his fingers deep in Akira. while in the past there had not been much room for exploring or teasing. There had been enough times for them to know what the other liked and what got them off the fastest.

Yusuke knew that Akira liked two fingers in him. He knew that Akira liked to suck his cock. From the many times in the past that Akira would drop to his knees to suck Yusuke off, Yusuke knew what Akira liked.

He was obsessed with Yusuke’s cock. It was so thick that it was a challenge to suck and certainly a challenge to ride and have it in him. That was fine because a challenge was just what Akira liked and just what he wanted sometimes.

Making Yusuke cum in his mouth while on his knees in mementos. Savouring Yusuke’s groans as he came on Akira’s face or in his mouth while they were in the attic together. leaning over and resting his head in Yusuke’s lap only to get him hard and suck him off in a few moments. Akira loved doing it. He would jerk off while sucking Yusuke.

Which was why Yusuke knew how fast to work to get Akira ready when Akira was engrossed in Yusuke’s cock. He sucked on the head hard until Yusuke murmured under his breath. He pulled off to lave his tongue over the head as Yusuke went from two slick fingers to three. The plug had widened him just fine but Yusuke liked to make certain.

Getting fingered open by Yusuke’s slim fingers was a treat for Akira. he whimpered with every twist and every thrust. He rocked back as much as he was able into every deep grind. Yusuke found all his sensitive spots and worked them until Akira was panting, licking the head of Yusuke’s cock as he rode out every pleasurable twitch and shudder.

“Front? Back?” Yusuke panted as his hand sank into Akira’s hair. It dragged him away from Yusuke’s shaft but Akira pulled a bit to the side. Tugged against Yusuke’s grip so he could once more run his tongue up Yusuke’s cock. He watched his boyfriend’s face change with every lick. “How do you want it?” Yusuke panted. “I want you on your knees.”

“You can finish like that.” Akira agreed as he tried to swirl his tongue over the head. He scooped up precum but his tongue sent most of it sliding down Yusuke’s shaft instead. “But I want you on your back. I want to take it Yusuke.” He whispered. “Then you can fuck me.”

“I won’t be able to take much of you on top of me. Especially if you tease me the way you like to do.” Yusuke smiled. “But.” His hand left Akira’s hair and his fingers slowly pulled out of Akira leaving him empty. Leaving him to clench around nothing. He watched the way Yusuke sat on his bed before he lay on Akira’s pillows. “Well Joker?”

“Hope you’re ready for a ride.” Akira muttered as he moved to straddle Yusuke. He sighed at the hands that slid up his thighs and gave him balance as he reached under him. Yusuke’s cock was so slick from him but… he grabbed the lube as Yusuke balanced him and slicked Yusuke’s cock up some more.

Then his eyes rolled up at the first push. It had been a while. A few months since he had felt _that_. He knew what to expect but still. He sighed and then moaned at the heat that pressed against him. He had to brace a hand on Yusuke’s chest as he worked his cock into him.

A slow rock down that pressed Yusuke against him then back up. A tease, a work up to the thing. Then a proper push down that let the head press into him. A gasp escaped him the way it always did because of the heat and the stretch. It felt so good. Akira was never going to give this up. He could not.

He dug his fingers into Yusuke’s chest as he worked his way down to the base. Up and down, rocking and taking. Rising and falling as sweat broke over him. Fucking his way down Yusuke’s cock being stretched the entire way. Every shift and rock sending tingles down his spine. Making his cock bob and leak from the sensations.

A sob escaped him when he reached the base. It was so thick; Yusuke was so thick but Akira felt addicted to the stretch. This inside of him. This was going to make him cum one way or another.

He gently grinded down until Yusuke groaned and dug his fingers into Akira’s hips. A warning about Yusuke’s self control. Akira did not mind that. He wanted to break it. He wanted to tease Yusuke and work him up.

He wanted to get fucked by Yusuke in his bed. Just like how they used to do. Just like back in Tokyo, just that things were different. There was room to be noisy. No one was going to interfere. No one would get in their way.

He could show off as much as he could. The light was on and he knew Yusuke was watching. Akira arched as much as he could. Put himself on display as He grinded down on Yusuke. Rose up until his thighs burned and sank back down. Moaned and sighed at the feeling of being stretched. Being fucked, he had missed this.

Yusuke let him get away for far longer than Akira had assumed he would have. He growled low in his throat when Akira rose up and teased the head. Let the head of Yusuke’s cock slip in and out and in and out. No further just the head teasing them both.

“I am but a man Joker.” Yusuke hissed as he sat up. Akira groaned when Yusuke pulled out as he pushed Akira backwards. He knew what was coming and whined low when Yusuke flipped him onto his hands and knees. Then he groaned when Yusuke pushed him so that he was in his pillows and Yusuke was tilting his hips up. “I am but a man Akira.” Yusuke whispered before he thrust.

Akira screamed into his pillow. It was deep and made him still. Yusuke pulled out right away but he grabbed Akira by the hip and sank deep once more making Akira’s eyes cross at how deep he went. Akira shivered his cock leaked as it rubbed against his bedsheets from every thrust.

Hard calculated thrusts. Yusuke tilted and shifted Akira by the hips with every other thrust. Looking for the spots that would drive Akira weak. That would drive him mad. He was close to finding it. Yusuke’s pants filled the room along with Akira’s own moans.

It was so good that his legs trembled before they gave out. Yusuke only propped him back up again before he started again. Long deep hard strokes that stole Akira’s breath and made him shiver. Yusuke’s cock hot and hard stealing his breath and his sanity.

When Akira was able to gasp Yusuke’s name in a plea Yusuke’s hand sank into his hair. Pulled his face from the pillows, ached his neck a second before Yusuke’s lips covered his neck. A harsh bite that was soothed by a kiss. This was followed by another and another. Each bite growing until Akira had to dig his fingers into his sheets as his body got rocked with sensations.

He was being burned alive from every angle. Yusuke’s cock hot and hard deep inside of him. The feeling of his cock rubbing against his sheets. The feeling of Yusuke’s bites of possession that were driving him closer and closer to the edge.

Yusuke’s hand left his hair, let Akira slump forward for a few seconds. a few moments before Yusuke wrapped it around Akira’s cock stroked it, teased the wet dripping tip until Akira was cumming for him and cumming over his fingers.

“Joker, Akira. _Joker_.” Yusuke hissed against his neck as his thrusts slowed until he was grinding into Akira in slow thrusts as he came. Akira gasped and panted as Yusuke slowed, filling him up with warmth. “ _Akira_.”

“Yusuke.” Akira had to reach back with his sweaty hand to grab hold of his boyfriend properly. He had to shift a bit so he could clumsily manage a sort of kiss. “Yusuke. I love you so much.” Just as hot, just as sweaty as it had been back in Tokyo. Just that, Akira felt more at ease now.

“I love you Akira. I really do.” Yusuke panted as he shifted to his side. Akira groaned a protest as Yusuke slipped out of him. “We will deal with the mess in a bit but for right now. I would like to hold you.”

“Mmm me too.” Akira shifted until he could fling one arm and leg over his boyfriend. Yusuke’s arms wrapped him deep into a hug and he had to think about how they rarely had this back then. That was okay for back then but for now, he could have everything. All kinds of sex and comforting afterglows. Back then had been hurried and fun but this warmth in his chest, this peace. This was new. Akira liked it. He loved it.

 

 


End file.
